Jailbreak
by Sarill
Summary: Sanji and Zoro are captured and put in Impel Down.  Will they be able to escape without killing each other first?
1. Captured

**Hello everyone! This is my first multi-chaptered fic! It is entirely Zoro/Sanji nakamaship, with no other pairings whatsoever. **

**Spoiler Alert! Takes place in Impel Down, so if you haven't gotten that far, I wouldn't read it, even though it has no direct connection with the storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

**Captured**

Zoro and Sanji fought back to back in a sea of marines. The marines pressed close to the pair by their fellows were met with quick defeat.

"I've got forty-three, how many did you get?" The blond cook asked the swordsman.

"Forty-seven," he said with a grunt as he drove his blade home. "Forty-eight," he amended around the sword in his mouth. The crowd surrounding them was rapidly falling to blade and boot.

"Can I leave the rest to you two?" The childish voice of the captain standing on the rail of the ship asked the fighters.

"Sure. We'll be done in a second," he replied, knocking over another marine.

"Geez, these guys are real wimps," Sanji declared, kicking one clear off of the ship.

"I know. I wish we could fight stronger opponents for once. I won't get any stronger training with weaklings," Zoro responded.

"Hey!" Shouted the enraged voices of the 'weakling' marines.

Zoro glanced to the side, making sure that all of his nakama were safely on the deck of the Thousand Sunny as Sanji kicked the last marine into the air.

"Time to go," he cook declared, turning toward their ship. All of a sudden a loud crash came from behind them. The two spun around, only to receive a face full of a strange purple smoke emitting a sharp smell. As their vision began to black out, they fell to the deck, no longer in control of their bodies. The last thing that they heard before they lost conscious was Luffy screaming "Zoro! Sanji!"

…

**First chapter done! Please reviw!**


	2. Awake

**Awake**

Zoro groggily sat up from a cramped position against a hard wall, half opening his eyes. He groaned softly. He didn't know that anywhere on the Thousand Sunny was that hard, and the swordsman didn't have a clue as to why he had decided to take a nap there in the first place. He heard the jangling of chains as he stretched his arms above his head and felt something digging into his wrists. Zoro fully opened his eyes and looked around. All he saw was bare stone and metal chains, inside a jail cell.

He was alone in a fairly large cell, but the cell across from him was packed full of people. _That's right_, he thought, _I was captured by those damn marines_.

He looked down to inspect the source of the stinging pain along his arm. There was a shallow cut down the side of it that he figured would heal in a few days. He didn't have his katanas, which was only to be expected, but still had him worrying.

None of his nakama were there, which was a troubling thought. That idiot cook had to have been caught as well, since he was on the marine ship with Zoro when they were captured, but even he was nowhere to be seen.

Zoro heard a jeering voice from the cell across from his.

"Wake up from your beauty sleep?" Taunted a male voice from across the hall. This remark was followed by loud laughter from the other criminals.

The swordsman didn't even bother to reply and looked upward at the metal chains securing his wrists to the wall. He gave them a sharp tug, but all he succeeded in doing was sending a little bit of dirt showering onto his face.

_Damn it _he thought, _I need to get out of here._

The other captives were still taunting him. Not that he would rise to the bait, of course. The only person that he would let himself be taunted by was Sanji, but that was for stress relief and fun more than anything else. It was their unique way of showing that the other's opinion mattered, by getting insulted and then having a nice, friendly fight. Not that any of the crew would consider it friendly, however. Certainly not Usopp, who once got his face caught between blade and boot.

Zoro settled back, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could within the confines of his chains. He shut his eyes, preparing to meditate. Although he could meditate on the busy deck of the Thousand Sunny, that noise was a friendly one, something that comforted him. The noise now was just plain annoying.

"Yeah, and who are you, so special that you get a cell all to yourself?" Zoro opened his eyes and shot a glare in the direction of the speaker. The man abruptly cut off whatever insult that he was about to start, but another just continued for him. The swordsman closed his eyes once more as the racket continued.

"Shut up," he ordered after the distraction became unbearable.

"Oh, the little prick thinks that he can order us around, does he?" A few sniggers accompanied that statement.

"Do you know who he's talking to? I happen to be a wanted man, with eight million berries on my he-" the prisoners stopped talking as a marine walked into the room.

"Making friends, Roronoa?"

Zoro just shot him a glare, a frustrated air building up around him. His glares weren't working as well as they used to, he decided. He had once intimidated two of Buggy's pirates into jumping into the ocean with a single look. Apparently it didn't work as well tied up.

"Where are my nakama?" Zoro spat.

"Don't worry, they are all safely in prison. You got transferred here when the prison that the marines who captured you belonged to decided that they couldn't hold all three of the straw hat crew's demon trio," the marine gave a satisfied smirk at tormenting his prisoner with information like this. At least in the past, the prisoners had looked at slightly concerned at the fate of their crew members that had been captured.

"Where are my swords?" the pirate demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" The marine was shocked that the pirate cared more for his swords than crewmates. But, he reminded himself, this was the demon Roronoa Zoro he was dealing with, after all. You couldn't expect much from him in the way of empathy, although the marine didn't want to be within a five mile radius of the swordsman during a fight.

"Don't worry so much about little things like that. Where you are now is a five star hotel compared to where we're planning on moving you. Impel Down isn't known for the comfort of its prisoners, after all. But you'll get to see those crewmates of yours there, at any rate," the prison guard threw over his shoulder as he walked out. When he glanced back, the green-haired man had a feral grin on his face and was cloaked in a killing aura.

_That wasn't what I intended_, thought the marine. _It seemed that the man didn't care about his crew, yet liked the prospect of seeing them when they were in Impel Down together? I have no clue of what's going through that demon's head_.

He hurried out of the room as an uneasy feeling came over him and he ran away from the palpable killing intent in the air.

Zoro leaned back against the wall. He didn't get why the marine thought that he would be worried about. Zoro knew quite well that they could take care of themselves. The weakling pirates across the hall were pressed against the side of their cell, as far away as Zoro and his killing aura as they could get and were murmuring things that sounded like "That was Roronoa Zoro? I hope that he doesn't kill me for saying those things." _Peace and quiet at last_, the swordsman thought as he closed his eyes.

…

**I hoped you liked it! Please Review :)**


	3. Overheard

**Yay! The third chapter is out! I had to raise Sanji and Zoro's bounties for this to work properly, so don't mind them. I hope that everyone likes this chapter, and thank you to all who reviewed! The first two chapters had more reviews then I'd ever gotten on a fic before, so thanks a ton everyone who reviewed!**

**Overheard**

Sanji awoke to the muffled thump of something being dropped. _That better not be coming from my kitchen_, he thought furiously before he realized where he was. The dank, musty cell loomed around him. He hoped that the crew would be all right without him until he could manage to break out. _I really hope that they only let the lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan near the kitchen when I'm gone. If anyone else gets in there, I won't have a kitchen to come back to and there'll be hell to pay. Now, do they have enough food to last until I can go out and buy some more? I think so, but only if I get out soon, and Luffy doesn't learn the lock combination on the refrigerator. I told it to Nami-swan in case of emergencies, so she'll be able to get in, but I don't think that anyone else will be able to. Let's see, if we have this amount of food left, and this much is used, then…_

A voice echoed from around the corner, startling Sanji out of his thoughts.

"Did you hear who we caught yesterday?" a gruff voice asked.

"Let me guess. You caught a little pirate with a two million bounty and everyone is super exited, am I right?" This came from a second voice, male as well, Sanji judged, a little bit higher than the first.

"Wrong!"

"Then who did you catch?"

"You'd never have guessed. We managed to capture two of the Straw Hat pirates, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, let me guess, you caught the pet reindeer and that navigator of theirs."

"Wrong again! We caught the top two bounties of the crew, not counting their captain. Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro with a two hundred forty million bounty and Black Leg Sanji, with a one hundred eighty million bounty."

"Yeah right. Show me, then."

"We sent the demon, Roronoa Zoro, off to another marine base but Black Leg Sanji is right here."

As the footsteps drew nearer, Sanji slumped down in his chains and pretended to still be asleep. The footsteps stopped right in front of him, and Sanji peeked through his curtain of hair at the guards. The cook didn't want to appear to be awake, in case the marines wanted to question him or something.

"How did you only capture those two? I thought that you would have to take the whole crew down to get any one of them." This was the higher voice, a tall man with light brown hair.

"We knocked them out with gas and ran away as fast as we could. There was no way in hell that we would have gotten away alive otherwise." This speaker was short, with a beard and dark hair.

"He doesn't look that tough."

"Appearances can be deceiving, especially among those Straw Hats. After all, that captain of theirs looks like a kid, but has a four hundred billion bounty."

"How long are we keeping him for? Won't he cause trouble when he wakes up?"

"He's going to Impel Down as soon as we can get the paperwork done. Believe me; it takes a lot of paperwork to send someone to level six Impel Down."

Sanji mentally cursed. They had finally fixed the picture on his bounty, so he knew that something was bound to go wrong. Granted, there were all of the okamas from that hellish island in the background, but at least they hadn't caught that one embarrassing time where it was him in the dress. It would have been just his luck if they had, and that damn marimo would have never let him hear the end of it.

As the marines walked out, Sanji fully opened his eyes. His cellblock was empty, and his cell was bare of everything but the chains holding his hands to the wall at a painful angle and others binding his legs together. The only thing that he could do was wait for the inevitable.

…

**I'm sorry if it was a bit ooc; I'm much better at writing Zoro than I am Sanji. I know that this chapter was kind of short as well, and I apologize, but the future ones will be longer. Please review, constructive criticism is the best thing that I can get.**


	4. Transfer

**Another reeeeeeely short chapter, I know, but I publish them faster when they are shorter. Also, when Sanji and Zoro meet, the chapters will get a lot longer. Despite the shortness, enjoy!**

**Transfer**

Zoro awoke to footsteps and the jingling of the lock on his cell. He opened his eyes to see what looked like half of the marine base crowded around his cell, with one marine nervously unlocking the door and another unwinding the chains that secured it to the frame.

"What do you want?" Zoro complained. "I'm trying to sleep."

The marines ignored him, two of them talking in low voices.

"Is he a devil fruit user?" A marine whose uniform was highly decorated with metals asked.

"I don't know." This came from a less decorated marine, one that the swordsman recalled seeing around the base before. He was the captain of the base, Zoro had figured.

"What is he classified under?"

"His records say uncertain. He has apparently been glimpsed with three heads and six arms, and was reported to have almost superhuman strength and endurance. He survived a blow from Mihawk which would have killed a normal human several times over."

"I'm not a devil fruit user, you know." Zoro's comment was largely ignored by the two men. The lower-level marines, though, paled visibly when they realized that he was awake.

"Put him in seastone," decided the unfamiliar marine. "Why didn't you have him in it already?"

"Well, sir, our stocks of seastone handcuffs were all lost in the huge storm a while back, and our order for new ones hasn't arrived yet. We put him in the strongest metal that we had, and hoped that it would hold him until you arrived to take him."

Zoro snorted. _This was their strongest metal that they had? I could have broken it with just a little bit of effort, had I not wanted to find out what happened to my nakama, and hopefully be sent wherever they were. _To prove his point, Zoro jerked sharply on the handcuffs, prying them an inch from the wall. He tugged again, pulling them out farther and sending a shower of dirt and small pebbles raining into his hair. He shook his head to get it off, and when he looked up, the marines were rushing into his cell.

His hands were quickly taken out of their handcuffs attached to the wall, and shoved into strange-looking ones. _They must be seastone,_ he decided after inspecting them. They were light, and the stone that they were made out of was hard and cold. The fact that they were as smooth as glass was a good thing, Zoro decided. That way, they wouldn't chaff the way that his old, metal ones had. The marines hooked weights attached to chains to his ankles, so that he couldn't run when they got outside. Each weight took three men to carry in.

Zoro stood up, brushing the dust off of him the best that he could with his hands manacled together.

"Well?" He asked, "Are we going?" The dumbstruck marines trailed after him as he walked out of the cell, dragging the weights behind him. _These are heavy, _he thought to himself. _Oh well, it's like training. Now I can strengthen my legs as well as my arms. I don't think that Franky would let me on the ship if I had these things on, though. He'd complain that they'd bash up the ship too much. _

"Secure him, men!" cried the marine captain. The marines rushed to grab his arms, and proceeded to haul him the opposite direction that he was going. This continued for a couple of minutes until the weights got too heavy for the marines to drag and they were forced to let him walk on his own. The group continued through the twists and turns of the base's stone walls, passing cell upon cell of prisoners. Zoro caught a glimpse of his swords being carried out by a marine in the group.

When they emerged outside, the swordsman took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. There was a gigantic marine ship in the harbor, which Zoro was lead onto. He saw the marine carrying his swords board, and watched him trip, slicing his hand open on Sandi Kietsu, which had become unsheathed near the hilt. _That sword always was a problem child_, Zoro thought, _but at least his swords were all headed off to Impel Down with him_.

The marines quickly set sail, much more efficiently than his crew did, Zoro noticed. They were off in five minutes, as opposed to the ten or twenty it would have taken the Straw Hats to set sail because of all of the bickering involved.

Zoro watched the base recede into the distance. He was off to see his crew, and when the Straw Hats were together, nothing could stop them.


	5. Arrival

**This will be the last short chapter, although this turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Because of my initial decision to split the Sanji and Zoro parts, each chapter was really short. But now, since they meet, the chapters will get longer! I'm sorry if I got some of the things about Impel Down wrong. I tried to confirm everything from One Piece wiki, but I don't know if I messed something up. As always, every single review makes my day. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Sanji's language and heavy spoilers**

**Arrival**

Sanji mentally went over the contents of his galley one more time. He had everything that he needed to make the perfect meal when he got back. He would buy the biggest, freshest fish that he could find, and would cook it to perfection. After all, it was when he got back, not if.

The cook sat in chains, in his cell on the jail ship, headed straight to Impel Down. Still, he decided, there were worse places he could be. On a ship with Luffy without any food probably topped that list. And although Sanji loathed admitting it to himself, Zoro was probably the best person that he could get out of Impel Down with. He wouldn't mind subjecting that marimo-head to jail, and the cook was confident that the swordsman could take anything that anyone could dish out. He would be much more worried about his other crewmates. Besides, Zoro could be trusted to watch his back in a fight.

Sanji twisted in his chains, trying to get into a more comfortable position. His legs were bound together with barely enough distance between them to allow him to walk. The short distance didn't allow him get enough momentum up for a powerful enough kick to snap the chains. His handcuffs were made of seastone, although he couldn't understand why. The cook shut his eyes to take a nap. _Oh no_, he thought in shock, opening his eyes_, I'm becoming more like that moss head!_ _But what else is there to do until I arrive?_ The more logical part of his brain questioned. Besides, he was really tired. When had he last slept? He laid his head back against the hard wall and shut his eyes again. Thinking of his crew, he fell into a deep sleep, his nakama in his dreams.

Sanji was woken up to someone roughly shaking his shoulder.

"No Luffy, you can't eat all the meat," he mumbled, not fully awake.

"Oi, pirate," a marine barked, "get up!"

The blond haired cook groggily opened his eyes to see a coarse-looking marine standing over him.

"I said, get up!" The marine hollered, yanking Sanji to his feet. "It's off to the cells for you."

Sanji allowed himself to be lead down the gangplank and off of the ship. The massive prison loomed above him. A pair of huge gates towered behind him when he glanced around, blocking any pirate ships from entering. He craned his head upward, looking for something that he could use to get out.

The first thing that he noticed was a massive, gaping hole in the side of the prison. . _Wait a second_, he thought. _Is that a hole? That must have been Luffy's doing_, Sanji realized. He knew that his captain had broken into and out of the jail when they had been separated over the two years, but he didn't expect quite this amount of destruction. _This could be very useful_, he decided. The hole looked like it had taken up the better part of the first floor's wall, and was the perfect escape tool.

Sanji was escorted inside, and lead into a room with the word sterilization marked above it. As the door opened, a wave of steam poured out, and the cook was shoved inside.

"Here's another one to baptize," called the marine who brought him in. The marine who was waiting inside just grunted in response. He quickly stripped Sanji of his cloths and gave him a shove. _What's with all of these marines and shoving_ he had time to think before he fell, directly into the source of the steam. The cook gritted his teeth as every inch of his body screamed out in protest at suddenly being immerged in boiling water. He kept his jaw locked, his teeth firmly together, refusing to make a single sound. _I will not make a sound,_ he thought desperately to himself. After what seemed like an eternity, a heavily gloved hand grasped his arm and hauled him out of the water. The marine threw a pile of striped clothing at the cook, who put it on, wincing as it touched his scalded skin.

He was sent back outside, and the marine who had brought him in took charge of him again. He was lead through the hallways, and looked on in disbelief at the torture that he saw. The first floor was carpeted in spikes, the ground, the walls, the trees.. The cook watched in horror as prisoners ran from wild beasts, impaling their feet with every step. Screams and whimpers penetrated the air, ingrained into the very stones of the building themselves. He was lead through a series of corridors, and unsuccessfully tried to stop looking around as he attempted to memorize what turns he made. _Right, right, go to the end of the hallway, turn left, then left again two doors down, then down the staircase, right again…_ He went down several stairwells, the conditions changing each floor. It went from burning hot to freezing cold. There were floors filled with wild beasts, and starving prisoners with hollow cheeks. Sanji shuddered as he passed them, his own memories of starvation all too vivid in his mind. The screams that began the moment that he walked in only grew more tortured as he continued.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he reached what he assumed was the sixth floor. It was dark, and didn't have any torture devices in it that he could see. Sanji franticly looked around for Zoro in the sparsely filled cells. _Where was that damn moss head?_ He thought angrily to himself. _It would be just like him for the ship that he was on to get lost, simply because he was on it. _The cook was roughly shoved into a cell, the door slammed behind him. He continued looking, searching for that familiar green hair, stubborn expression, anything. After checking every single cell multiple times, Sanji collapsed against the wall, handcuffs jingling as he fell to the ground.

_He has to be here,_ Sanji thought. _I heard the guards talking about it. That bastard marimo is my only chance for getting out of here, because I sure as hell can't escape without him. I mean, the only reason that I'm in level six is because I'm on Luffy's crew. If I wasn't, I'd probably be in level three or four, tops. Hell, I wouldn't even be in here in the first place, because I wouldn't be a pirate. As much as I hate to admit it, Zoro's stronger than me. Without Luffy, he'd probably be level five or so. And as much as I can't escape without him, he can't get out without me. Who knows, if he tries to break out on his own, he might end up in some long forgotten seventh floor, forgotten by everyone. Or that place that we heard about from Luffy, New Kama Land. And they think that their blazing hell or freezing hell is bad. _

Heavy footsteps distracted Sanji from his thoughts. Two marines clunked down the stairs, dragging a man in prison stripes between them. The prisoner had a suspiciously familiar head of green hair, and his side was drenched in blood. Sanji's gut tightened with apprehension as the guard unlocked the cook's cell door and tossed the blood-soaked man into the cell. Zoro fell to the ground with a dull thud and the rattle of his chains, the door slamming behind him.

…

**Please review!**


	6. Plans Or Lack Thereof

**Hey, I'm back! The only thing that can explain why this chapter is late is procrastination XD. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Now it is time for some much overdue thanks:**

**Thanks to Ruby890, Cb O Chan, The Flying Lion, and Red Voident Dragon for all reviewing multiple times. I'm sorry if I missed someone. **

**Special thanks to Izumi The Moogle for her long, amazing reviews and to Yumi Does The Macarena for reviewing on almost all of my fics! You all get cookies! **

**On with the story!**

**Plans (Or Lack Thereof)**

Zoro groggily sat up, slowly blinking his eyes open. He noticed an all too familiar face staring at him with an expression that he hadn't seen from the cook very much before. Was Sanji actually worried about him? Zoro pulled himself into sitting position, leaning against the wall for support.

"Oi, cook, are you actually worried about me?" the blood soaked swordsman asked.

"Like hell I am. I'm just wondering what you did to yourself to get that beat up." Sanji frowned. Normally Chopper was there to stich the swordsman up if he sliced himself too badly, but he wasn't here now.

"Why should you care?"

"I don't, moss-head."

"Yeah right, curly brow."

The two pirates sat in silence for a moment.

"What did you actually do?" the cook finally asked, his curiosity overriding the sullen silence.

"Trying to escape," Zoro replied gruffly. "I wanted to get out and rescue our crew. Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone else? You mean that you think that the crew is here?"

"Aren't they?"

"Of course not! Do you think that if Luffy was here, we wouldn't have heard him by now?"

"So it's just us who got captured?"

"_Think_ for a second, moss for brains. If we were the only ones on the ship, and we were the only ones who got knocked out by the gas, then of course we would be the only ones who were taken captive."

"Damn it, swirly eyebrow."

"You're the idiot here, Marimo."

Zoro shifted against the wall, taking pressure off of his bleeding arm.

"Hold out your arm," the cook ordered.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," the swordsman protested. Sanji just stared at him until Zoro pushed his arms in in front of him, still chained together at the wrist.

"You got seastone?" Sanji asked upon seeing the smooth manacles binding his wrists together.

"You too?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not quite sure why," the cook said, although he could see perfectly well why Zoro had gotten them. When he was fighting, the swordsman was a monster.

Sanji examined the swordsman's injury. A long slash ran down his left forearm, starting at his elbow and ending just short of his wrist. As far as the cook could tell, it was painful but not life-threatening as long as it didn't get infected, at least not for the swordsman. Still, it was bleeding quite a bit, and losing that much blood was never good for anyone. Sanji ripped a strip of fabric of the rough material along the bottom of his prison shirt,

"'s just a scratch," the unwilling patient protested.

"A scratch that Chopper would probably put stiches in. Besides, you should count yourself lucky that I'm not wearing any of my good suits. If I were, you would be going without bandages."

"Not true. If you had your suit, than I would have my bandana, and I could use it to tie this."

Sanji acknowledged his point with a tilt of his head, not agreeing, but not denying it either.

The blond man finished tying the makeshift bandage, and asked once again, "So how did you get yourself cut?"

The swordsman sighed and began.

…

Zoro was hastily rushed into a building by the crowed of marines surrounding him. The swordsman was pushed into a room that oozed steam out from under the door. The door opened and he was shoved inside, hot vapor engulfing him. A marine was waiting inside, and looked over him critically.

"I need to take off his ankle chains," the marine called out to the diminishing cluster of marines waiting outside the door.

"Why?" questioned the head marine, waiting outside.

"How much do they weigh?"

"About one ton each."

"That's why."

"That's not a reason!"

"Yes it is. If they weigh that much, I won't be able to pull him out, so give me the key to unlock them."

The door opened just enough for the small key to be passed through. The marine took it and unlocked the chains around his feet. He then proceeded to shove Zoro into a large pool of boiling water.

For a moment, every cell in Zoro's body screamed in pain. Then he shoved the sensation into the back of his mind and grasped the edge of the pool, pulling himself up. He glared at the marine as he climbed out, dripping wet with a fierce look dominating his face. The marine did nothing but stare in shock as the man shook his head to get the water out of his hair and walked out of the room.

The swordsman was almost immediately attacked when he left the room, right after they had gotten over the shock of seeing him emerge, dripping wet and still in his original clothing.

The sword less swordsman lashed out with his foot the way that he had seen Sanji do during one of their fights. He hit a marine square in the face, but didn't think that he had done much damage. The marine fell back, blood spurting from his nose. Not good enough, the swordsman decided. Now what else had he seen that cook do?

Zoro swung his leg upward in an imitation of one of the cook's various techniques. His booted foot made a satisfying cracking sound as it hit another marine in the jaw. At the same time, his leg sent a spasm of pain through him. _Damn it, how does that shit-cook bend like that? He makes it look so easy, but I'm definitely not going to lose to him. _The green-haired man's leg buckled slightly as it took his weight after the kick, but he just ignored the pain and swung his other leg around, hitting several marines in the execution of his clumsy attack.

As he landed back on two feet, the swordsman felt his other leg give a twinge of protest. He looked up at his attackers just in time to see a sword swinging at his face, and raised his arm in a futile gesture to protect it. Zoro felt the searing pain shoot down the length of his forearm, and the crimson color of his blood, a sight all too familiar to him, dying the sleeve of his shirt red.

Zoro felt a stab of pain from the other arm and turned to see a marine stabbing a syringe into his arm. His vision blurred and he thought to himself, _damn, not again. This is the second time I've been knocked out by those marines, and I'm sick of it. _

…

"And when I woke up, I found myself here. Happy now?"

Sanji was finally unable to contain the mirth bubbling up inside of him and he burst out laughing. "You, fighting with kicks? That's the funniest thing that I've ever heard! You couldn't think of anything else to do?" the cook snorted and said, "What am I going to do with an idiot like you? If you try to break out like that, you'll never get out."

The disgruntled swordsman replied, "Well, what else was I supposed to do? It's not like I had my swords. If I did, I would be out by now. It's not like you even tried to do anything. Even making an attempt is better than just sitting there, swirly eyebrow."

"Oh yeah, marimo? Then you think that getting yourself cut to shreds is better than doing nothing?"

"Pervert cook."

"Idiot swordsman."

"Dartboard eyebrow"

"Directionally challenged idiot."

"Now what? We've got to escape somehow."

"We wait until they bring us food. I'm guessing that there will be an opportunity to escape then."

"And if there isn't?"

"Then we decide what to do when that happens, so stop bothering me, stupid."

"Suit yourself," Zoro murmured, and closed his eyes, shifting once more to make himself comfortable. With a murmured "Wake me up if something happens," he slipped into oblivion.

…

Zoro was jolted awake by a sharp pain in his side and what sounded like, "Wake up, idiot."

He opened his eyes and saw the cook kicking him in the side to wake him up. Or at least he was doing the closest thing to kicking as he could with his legs bound, which happened to be more like a poke than anything else.

"I'm up, stop kicking me," the swordsman grumbled. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming. We might be able to use them to get out."

Zoro listened and heard the heavy, booted footsteps of a marine coming down the stairs. He slowly came into view, and Zoro noticed the tray of food the he was carrying. He walked up to their cell and instead of opening the door as they had hoped, slid the tray through a previously unnoticed thin opening at the bottom of the wall. The opening was by far too thin for any normal human to get through.

The marine walked away, and as he retreated Zoro commented, "So much for that plan. What now?"

Sanji only sighed in response.

…

**I hope you enjoyed it, and the fact that it was at least a little longer than before. Please review!**


	7. Escape

**Escape**

Sanji stared at the empty tray on the cell floor. All that it had contained was bread, water, and a little bit of dried meat. It was just enough food to keep a man alive. That was the catch. It was enough to keep one person alive, not two. The cook wasn't sure if there was meant to be a second tray that had been forgotten, or if it was intentional. Sanji suspected the later. He guessed that the goal was to make the prisoners fight for the little nourishment that the tray offered. The outcome was plain. It was either both people split the food and slowly starved together, or one person lived and the other starved.

Sanji had tried to give all of the food to Zoro. As much as the swordsman annoyed him, he was his nakama, and it was Sanji's job to keep his crew fed. Unfortunately, that idiotic marimo would have none of it. The swordsman ripped the bread and meat in half, giving half to Sanji against his complaints, and taking the other half for himself. Zoro drank half of the water in the cup and handed it to Sanji, leaning back against the wall to eat the feeble meal.

"But we'll both die!" Sanji had cried in desperation. "At least this way, you'll survive," The thought _and you won't have to go through the hell that is starvation _was unspoken behind it.

"No one will die," Zoro said firmly. "We'll get back to the Thousand Sunny long before that happens."

Sanji picked up the tray and twisted it around in his hands. He had eaten the bland, tasteless food that the swordsman had given to him, his stomach already wanting more. _Shut up_ he told it, _you've been through a lot worse than one puny meal before. You'll deal, at least until I find a way to get us out of here._

The cook sighed and looked down at the tray in his hands. There were no sharp edges, nothing that could provide any means of escape. There was nothing that he could do to get them out.

…

Zoro looked down at the handcuffs stretched between his wrists. _I could always cut off one of my hands_, he thought. _Wait, that wouldn't work, I have nothing to cut them with. _"Hmm…" he intoned, looking at the seastone manacles. They were smooth, almost slick to the touch. _I can do something with these_ he thought. _The question is, what?_ He braced the ring of the handcuff between his shoe and the floor. He tugged his hand, trying to yank it through the hole. Predictably, it didn't work. The swordsman's hand stuck when it had barely slid through at all. Zoro grunted, sliding his hand back in place. There was only one other thing that he could think of to try, although he wasn't sure if it would work. The swordsman stood up, bracing his feet. He strained with his arms, trying to pull the seastone cuffs apart.

"Hey, idiot, what are you doing?" came the desolate voice of the cook leaning against the wall.

"Leave me alone, swirly eyebrow. I'm trying to get them off."

"By breaking your handcuffs? That's only a barely better idea than cutting off your hands!"

"I thought about that, but there's nothing to cut them with."

Sanji sighed. "You shithead. You know that's not going to do any-" He was cut off by a sharp pop, followed by a cracking noise.

Zoro grinned triumphantly. "See? I told you it would work." The handcuffs were still attached to his wrists. The difference was, now they weren't attached to each other.

The cook was awestruck. How much raw power did it take to break a pair of handcuffs like that? "It's not that great," he scoffed, but still held his wrists out for the marimo to break his handcuffs. Zoro grasped the chain and pulled, his muscles bulging under the strain. With a loud cracking sound the cook's handcuffs broke as well, leaving the pirates free.

Or at least kind of free, Sanji reflected as he glanced down at his bound ankles. He bent over, trying to break the chains through force like the swordsman had done. The manacles didn't even budge, but there was no way in hell that he was asking the swordsman for help.

Zoro watched patiently while Sanji strained at his bonds. He let the cook continue, wondering if he would ask for help. Zoro knew that he never would, and suspected that the cook wouldn't either. When Sanji had almost given up, Zoro dropped down on his knees and elbowed the blond man aside with a grunted "move." The restraints strained a bit and snapped under the tremendous pressure that the swordsman applied.

The green-haired man stood up and walked over to the bars of the cell.

"Move aside, moss-head," called the cook.

"Why should I, dartboard eyebrow?" he replied. Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro, who dodged to avoid it, moving out of the way of the bars.

"Because although you can cut through steel with those shitty swords of yours, you don't have them now. It's my turn." With that, Sanji spun and sent a kick straight at the cell door. A metal pole buckled and bent to the left. The cook kicked the two poles on the right of it fully out, and the pole on the far side of the gap to the right, creating a hole big enough for them both to slip through. Sanji ducked through the opening, followed by Zoro.

"Should we rescue anyone else in this hell-hole?" Sanji wondered aloud, looking around the empty block of cells.

"No," replied the swordsman. "Luffy rescued anyone else who was important already. If they're back here this soon, then they don't deserve to be rescued again."

"I never thought that I'd hear you say anything that actually made sense," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, pervert cook?"

"Nothing, idiot. Now let's get going before they notice that we're out.

The two started up the steps, picking up pace as they went along.

"Damn," Zoro murmured. "I wish that I had my swords."

"They're probably on the top floor. I think that I saw a room of confiscated weapons. They looked too mismatched to be the marines'."

As the two pirates reached the top of the top of the stairwell, an alarm went off. They heard the heavy pounding of boots.

Sanji cursed. "Here we go," he announced. "Try not to slow me down."

"_You_ try not to slow _me_ down. I bet I can get more then you, even without my swords."

"You're on."

…

**I hoped everyone like it! It's a bit late again, but I actually have a legitimate excuse this time. I was sick :P As always, every single review that I get is much appreciated! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon XD**


	8. Separated

**I'm back! Not that much of a wait on this one, and it's a little bit longer! In this fic, when Luffy broke out of Impel Down, all of the guards got their assignments changed or got fired. This includes all of the defeated officers. In place, there are two sub-commanders and a commander. That's why it's different from the manga.**

**If you read the previous version, I would go back and read this one. I still don't like the sub-commanders' names, but oh well. Other than that, it's all fixed up now, so enjoy!**

**Separated**

The marines stared at the escaped prisoners with dismay written across their faces.

"Oh great," the pirates heard one murmur. "We're going to get fired after this."

Zoro grinned fiercely and said, "Ok, first thing that I need is a sword. Does anyone want to give theirs to me?"

The guards shrank back, terror written on many of their faces.

The swordsman grinned even wider and said, "Then I guess I'll just have to take one, now won't I?" He stepped forward and punched a sword-wielding marine in the jaw before the man could react. The marine fell, his sword flying, spinning, into the air. Zoro caught it and spun, taking out another marine with the newly acquired sword. He caught that marine's sword as well, and started to take down guards, with swords that looked like metallic blurs.

Not to be outdone, Sanji immediately swung a hand-stand kick at several other marines. They went down, the cook keeping careful count of the prison guards that he took down. Sanji and Zoro soon settled into a familiar rhythm of fighting, each protecting the other's back. The marines fell rapidly, piling up around the fighters, but more just kept filing down the hallway.

"Let's go," said Sanji, his breath steaming in the cold. "We're getting nowhere just fighting these guys as they come. Besides, it's freezing down here. We'll go on three. The stairs are that way, so don't get lost." Ignoring the swordsman's insistence that he knew where he was going, the cook began to count. "One, two, three, go!" The fighters lunged foreword, one to each side. They took down marines in a blur, working perfectly in sync. Not that either of them would admit it. A sword slashed, followed by a powerful kick, each taking out several marines.

When the two reached the edge of the mass of guards, they broke into a run. They took off, followed by the angry cries of the pursuing guards. Their going was slowed by the fact that they argued at any fork in their path that they came across.

"It's this way," Zoro insisted, pointing down a hallway.

"It's the other way, I remember it on the way in," Sanji lied. He had no idea where the way out was but he figured that since Zoro always got hopelessly lost; going in the opposite direction that the swordsman thought they should go would be a good way to get out.

"Come on," the cook yelled behind him, running down the hall. Zoro sighed and readjusted his grip on his stolen swords before he took off after the cook.

…

"I really need my swords back," Zoro complained. He was holding his third sword in his left hand and his fifth in his right. "These ones keep breaking like matchsticks."

"Stop complaining, there are plenty more marine swords to grab if yours break," the cook said, kicking a prison guard and sending him flying through a wall. "How many have you got?"

"One twenty-seven. You?"

"One thirty."

"And it's not my fault that you don't have weapons that can be taken away and whose replacements keep breaking."

Zoro swung his swords around, taking out five marines in the maneuver and shattering his swords as well.

"Damn, there goes another two. I have one thirty-two now," he said, scooping up another couple of swords from defeated marines. As Zoro resumed fighting, he saw a familiar red sheath out of the corner of his eye. The swordsman immediately fought his way over to the officer holding Sandi Kietsu. He gave the guard his best death glare. "Give me back my sword now," Zoro commanded in a deadly voice, ignoring the fact that he had no idea why the man had his sword in the first place.

"Make me," the marine officer said in a show of bravado, his knees visibly shaking. Zoro obliged, launching into a series of strikes that the man was defenseless against. The guard fell to the ground, dropping Sandi Kietsu.

"You bastard," he growled at the man, "Don't drop my sword." Zoro yanked his sheath off and after a second's thought, the man's belt as well. He buckled it around his waist and hung the sword's sheath from it. "Why do you have my sword in the first place?" he questioned.

"C-c-co-commanders are allowed to take confiscated weapons if they want, and this one l-l-looked nice, so I took i-i-it," the man stuttered in fear. The swordsman ran back over to where Sanji was still fighting , slipping the sword into his mouth after shooting the terrified marine another glare.

The cook glanced over at Zoro. "I thought you didn't want to put any of their filthy swords in your mouth," he said before he saw the sheath hanging from Zoro's hip and amended himself by saying, "So you found one of your swords. That's good, but you know that you look ridiculous in that belt, right?"

The swordsman looked down at the stolen belt. He hadn't noticed it before, but the belt was hideous. The belt itself was basic brown leather, but the buckle was fashioned into the shape of a seagull, covered in pink rhinestones.

"I know," he responded, grimacing. "But what else am I supposed to do with my sheath?"

"You could get another belt from a guard with less questionable fashion taste, idiot," the cook suggested.

"Look around. All of the damn guards are wearing the same belt!"

Sanji glanced around and saw that the swordsman was right. Every single guard had the same ridiculous looking belt on.

"It's the new marine outfitter," one fallen guard groaned.

"Yeah," another chimed in. "She's the two sub-commanders' sister, so she got the post, even though her fashion taste is horrible."

"Who knows what she'll do next. The uniforms might be bright pink as well. If that happens, I'm applying for a transfer," complained a third.

"Me too," chorused several others. "I'd rather be a pirate then go around wearing one of her outfits."

"You guys have no idea," the pirates grimaced.

"I miss my haramaki."

"Oh, shut up. Why did you have it so bad? I got sent to Okama land."

"Well I was with Perona for two years. Do you know how much of those two years were spent running from her with these ridiculous outfits that she made for me?" The swordsman shuddered. "I finally convinced her to make me something practical after my clothing was destroyed, and that coat was the closest that she could come, looking off of Mihawk's clothing."

"Being chased by Okama day in and day out is still worse."

"Says you."

The two ran up another staircase, the wash of heat almost pushing them backwards after the freezing cold of the previous level. Two identical men stood a few feet past the doorway, blocking the corridor. They were wearing pink guard outfits and looked completely ridiculous.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sanji.

"Simply put," they said together, "We are your worst nightmare," they announced, striking an odd-looking pose.

"You two look stupid. Why are you doing an odd pose in idiotic-looking outfits?" Zoro bluntly asked.

"Don't insult the lovely outfits that out darling sister made for us! Soon, all of Impel Down will be wearing these!"

"These must be the sub-commanders, then," Sanji observed.

"They sound like you about the females of the crew, dartboard," Zoro commented.

"Shut up, shitty swordsman."

"Yes!" they proclaimed, once again in unison, completely ignoring the argument. "We are the sub-commanders, Yuso and Yusa. All fear our might!"

"You take idiot on the left, I'll take idiot on the right," Zoro said.

"Fine by me," the cook replied.

The fighters attacked in sync, smashing the two still bragging guards against the walls.

"Why you!" the one fighting Zoro cried. The swordsman wasn't sure if it was Yuso or Yusa, but it didn't really mater. Whoever it was would get his ass handed to him, regardless of their name. He slipped Sandi Kietsu back into his mouth and charged foreword, smashing the marine through several walls. He continued pushing the man back down the corridor and through several other walls before he realized that his strikes weren't doing anything to the still-grinning guard.

"I ate the steel-steel fruit," the marine bragged. "Now no swordsman can hurt me."

Zoro grimaced, and then slowly began to grin. And here he thought that this man was all talk. Well, he thought, all the better for me. I haven't had a good fight in a while. This guy might be at least a little bit of a challenge.

…

Sanji saw the swordsman disappear through the wall, hearing crashes moving farther and farther away. Marimo-head can take care of himself, the cook decided. I have my own enemy to deal with.

Sanji sent kick at the guard's unprotected stommach. When he contacted, he felt a searing heat shoot through his foot.

"What the hell was that?" he hollered, hopping on one foot.

"Hehehe. I've eaten the heat-heat devil fruit. I can produce heat at will, and burn you to a crisp."

Sanji sighed. It looked like this idiot had just gotten a lot harder to deal with. Oh well, he was going to be in for a big surprise if he thought that this cook could be beaten with a bit of heat.

…

**Please Review!**


	9. Lost

**I'm really, really, really sorry for this being extremely late. Please forgive me…**

**This chapter is Zoro-centric. You can probably tell what's going to happen from the title. I should really stop tormenting Zoro like this, considering that my sense of direction is only marginally better than his but it's just too much fun. **

**In case that you didn't hear, the previous chapter has been re-written. It's better now. (in my opinion)**

**Enjoy!**

**Lost**

Zoro stood facing the man who had just proclaimed that he was steel, and therefore couldn't be harmed by a swordsman. Well, this swordsman was going to prove him dead wrong. Zoro took fighting stance, grinning ferly around the red-hilted sword in his mouth. The oblivious guard pulled out a sword that was hidden amidst the garish pink of his clothing. He held it up with both hands, his stance horrible. Zoro looked closer, and realized that the sword was Shuusui.

"Look here, Roronoa Zoro," the sub-commander said, "I have one of the Meitou, a sword of amazing ability."

"That's my sword, you bastard," Zoro growled, growing more enraged by the second.

"Oh, it is? Too bad, it's mine now."

The swordsman spat out an unintelligible curse and charged at the guard, bouncing a couple of useless strikes off of him before stepping back. The guard didn't even manage to block any of them, the heavy sword wobbling in his inexperienced hands.

Zoro stepped back and slowed down his breathing. He ignored the insults that the idiot was spewing at him, and slowly began to feel his surroundings. He could feel the breath of all things whispering through the walls, the air, his swords, and his opponent. The swordsman raised his swords into a familiar position. "Oni Giri!" he cried, slicing the guard with all three swords. The sub-commander fell to his knees with astonishment written all over his features. Zoro's borrowed swords shattered, and he dropped them next to the guard with a sigh. Now he needed to find even more.

"Wha-," he gasped, pitching foreword onto his face as blood dyed his already garish outfit even brighter.

Zoro leaned down and picked Shuusui up off the ground from where it lay next to the fallen man's hand. "Do you really think that the future best swordsman of the world couldn't do something as basic as cutting steel?"

"B-b-but how could the great duo have lost?"

"Great duo? Don't make me laugh. I took you down without a problem, and I'm sure that eyebrow cook will be finished with your brother any second now." Zoro pulled the sheath from the marine's belt and hooked it onto his, unsuccessfully trying not to touch any pink fabric along the way. The swordsman turned his back and walked away, trying to remember which way that dartbrow cook was.

…

Zoro stopped at the fork in the halls. "I think that I've been here before," he murmured to himself. "Oh well, it's that damn cook's fault for getting lost when I tried to find him." The swordsman picked a corridor at random continued on, his two sheathed swords clanking at his hip. He went up a staircase, down another, fought some guards and kept on going. He had no idea where he was, but just went where his gut told him to go. He watched every marine that he fought for a sign of Wado Ichimonji, but couldn't find his sword anywhere.

Zoro stepped over a jumble of fallen marines with sword wounds on them. "Where the hell is that idiotic cook?" He muttered. "Oi, dartboard, where did you go?" the swordsman hollered. He needed to find that idiotic cook before he could get out of this place.

He looked around, trying to figure out what level he was on. He had gone from the hot level, where he last saw Sanji, to another hot level, but not quite as bad. Then he had gone to somewhere with a lot of wild animals, then he was in another hot level, the same temperature as the one before the animals. Then there was the wild animal level again, and now he was somewhere with a lot of spiny, thorn-like things covering the walls and floor. The thorns were all dyed a bright red, the color of blood. This must be crimson hell, then. Now what floor was crimson hell on? Maybe it was level three? Or four, yes, he was sure that it was level four.

There weren't that many guards around, and the ones who attacked him were swiftly dispatched with only a single swordstroke. Zoro slowly spun around before he felt a slight breeze on his face.

What the hell? He thought to himself. Why is there a breeze inside a building? He strode in the direction of the wind, glaring at any guard that so much as shifted, much less tried to stop him.

…

Zoro stood, mouth agape, staring at the gigantic hole that seemed to take up most of the corner of the building. Parts of both walls, as well as a section of the roof, were completely missing. In the courtyard outside, marines were milling about aimlessly, waiting for further direction. The swordsman stood silhouetted in the gap in the building, the sun just beginning to slip below the horizon.

A thought slipped across his mind, barely registering. He could go now, slip out while it was dark. No one would know where he was. He could leave that pain-in-the-ass cook here. But as soon as the idea appeared, it was swiftly banished. He would not leave a single nakama here, not even the most annoying one in the crew. The swordsman spun around and strode back into the desolate, stone building because he would not leave a single nakama behind. Ever.

…

**Once again, I'm sorry for the lateness. In case you didn't understand, Zoro went from floor six to five to four to three to two, then back down to three and up to two again. He ended up on the first floor. The next chapter will be out faster!**

**Please reviw!**


	10. Hell

**I'm so sorry for this horrendously late update… I said that this chapter would be out sooner, and it was only more time before it came out. Please forgive me and don't kill me…**

**Hell**

Sanji stood facing his opponent, keeping his weight off of his slightly singed foot. So the sub-commander ate a devil fruit, did he? That wasn't a problem to the cook. After all, he was a cook, and cooks could win against a little bit of heat. _I work near an open flame every day_, he thought in defiance, _and I'll be damned if I let a little bit of heat do me in_.

Sanji swing a single kick at the marine so fast that it wasn't even visible. The guard staggered back a step and stumbled, falling against a wall. As he pulled himself back up, leaving scorched spots on the stone wall, Sanji examined his foot. It was barely singed, and the cook shook the pain off like it was nothing. Once the guard had gotten back to his feet, he pulled out a familiar-looking sword.

"Haha, look at my amazing sword," the marine boasted. "Now you can't beat me with your stupid kicks anymore."

Sanji glanced at the sword in his hand. The sword that the marine was holding was Wado Ichimonji, Zoro's prized sword.

"What the hell is a shithead like you doing with my nakama's sword?" Sanji asked, frustration barely contained. These idiots had no more right to touch Zoro's swords then they did to take Luffy's hat, or Brooke's recording of the Rumbar pirate's final song. The cook spun in place, heating his leg up to the point where it turned cherry red and flickering with flame.

He attacked again, this time with the devil leg technique. The cook barely felt the heat given off by his opponent during the attack. His barrage of kicks left his opponent cowering on the floor.

Sanji walked towered his enemy, putting out the flame in his leg as he went. He stopped right in front of him, and heard the guard pleading, "No, no, don't kill me, just take the sword and leave, go away, please, mercy, help, someone, anyone."

Sanji grinned, a feral smile that rarely crossed his face. "Oh, don't worry," he said, "I'm just going to teach you some manners. Like not to take my nakama's treasures. Or to challenge the straw hats ever again. Anti-Manner Kick Course!" he cried, sending the guard up to make a dent in the ceiling.

After he fell, Sanji scooped up the sword and sheath. He re-sheathed the sword and realized that he had nowhere to put it. The cook sighed and pulled a belt off of a random fallen marine, belting it around his waist and hooking the sword to it.

He looked down at himself. Now, in addition to the torn and raggedy prison uniform, he was also wearing a stupid rhinestone belt and an idiot marimo's sword. Sometimes, Sanji didn't even know why he tried. He continued to walk along the corridors, looking for the staircase to the fourth floor and a lost marimo-head. He found the staircase and walked amongst the gaunt faces of those in starvation hell. To him there was only one place in the world worse than this foodless hell.

And as he continued walking, leaning on the wall to keep off of his burnt leg, he pushed a single stone that opened a trap door beneath his feet, plunging him into darkness, falling down a slide until he wound up in an airy, open room filled with light and festive people. And then he was in the worst possible hell that he could ever imagine. New Kama Land.

…

New Kama Land. Out of all of the possible levels, how did he end up here? What was the likelihood of that happening? But of course it would happen to him. Sanji sometimes felt like he was the universe's joke to mankind.

All around him was hell. Okamas everywhere. He franticly looked for a friendly face, one that wasn't in a dress. As he twisted around looking for someone normal, he managed to twist the sword around him even more then it had gotten tangled in the slide. He stumbled, almost falling before straightening the sword out, and standing up straight again, pretending like it never happened.

He glimpsed a trio of regular people through the crowd. They looked normal enough, besides their odd clothing, (not dresses, but still odd). The tallest one had spiky black hair and a sullen expression, casting a wary eye around him, hand on the hilt of his sword. The second tallest had blond hair just long enough to be tied up at the back and had one clear blue eye and one golden one. The shortest of the group had brown hair and a sword slung at his waist.

Sanji was jostled from behind and lost his glimpse of the strangers. When he tried to find them again, they had vanished. All of a sudden, chills ran down his back when he heard a familiar voice. "Sanji, why are you here?" it called.

"No, no, please no, not again," the cook mumbled to himself. Sanji slowly turned around. There was Mr. 2, Bon Clay standing there in his ridiculous swan-shouldered outfit.

"It is you! I was worried that I saw someone who looked like you for a second there, but it really is you!"

"Why are you down here?" Sanji asked incredulously.

"I took over after Ivankov escaped, and now New Kama land is back to its former glory! But how did you get here?"

After Sanji had explained the whole story to Mr. 2 and the rest of the okamas, Bon Clay announced, "Ok, we need to get you out of here then. Everyone, go and see if you can find what level the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro's on. We need to help these guys get out." With that order, the people milling around, listening to his story ran off in different directions and disappeared through doorways and up ladders. Soon, a small group of the okamas returned.

"He's on level one," the leader said. I don't know how he got there that fast, but I can take you there if you want."

Sanji nodded his head. "Thanks for the help, Bon Clay. Now," he said, turning toward the man who was his way out, "Let's go."

The cook followed him up several ladders and windy staircases before they came to a small door. Each step he took, that damn sword hit him in the leg. Whack, whack, whack. The cook couldn't wait to get rid of that stupid, oversized knife.

"Here," he said, "this is the way out. Just follow the paths and don't step on any of the spikes."

Sanji nodded his thanks and opened the small door, swinging out first his legs and then the rest of his body. _Out of that hell at last,_ he thought to himself. _Now, all I've got to do is find that idiot swordsman, give him his stupid sword and get out of this place. _

…

**Like I said, I'm really sorry for the late release. By the way, there's a little contest this chapter. If you can guess who the mysterious three people in New Kama land are, you win a prize. I'm not telling you what the prize is, and the deadline is when the next chapter gets published. Anyone who guesses correctly before then wins. The three are from an amazing manga, and that's all I'm going to say. **

**I hope you liked it, and please review :)**


End file.
